Sass with the sass master
by Meemowlune
Summary: Marshall lee meets Fionna, He thinks of only teasing her. Will the teasing turn into something more? Will the reluctant Fionna accept her fate with Marshall Lee? READ AND REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER
1. Chapter 1

**glob I was inspired by Marshall lee's sexy voice. I can't even explain how much I wanna see the new episode right now. I literally can't wait. IM SO HAPPY. ARGHHHH Please review I'm serious If you don't review I will post once a year!**

**Marshall's Pov**

Yo yo it's Marshall Lee from the NYC! Just kidding, I'm from the land of Ooh. It's a pretty happening place, I wouldn't know because everyone's afraid of "Marshall Lee the almighty scarry horrific vampire." I don't get why people are afraid of me. I'm a simple guy, I'm not even that scary. Today I decided to go out into the Candy Kingdom because I've never really visited there. I've only entered the gates about five minutes ago and I already hate this place. It's full of pink and their gay princes pictures, at least I think he's gay. He's wearing pink and is pink, okay maybe I judge a book by it's cover but who wouldn't. I head down to the nearest restaurant because shrieking was filling my ears, some people though I was gonna kill them when I asked for directions to the donut shop. I really wanted some jelly donuts, and the store I just happened to enter had jelly donuts. Some blonde chick and her Cat was holding up the line, okay maybe just me. The girl, cat, cashier, and I were the only one's in here.

"Hurry it up grandma I'm trying to eat here." I yelled from behind. She seemed to twitch before turning to face me.

"Excuse you?" Said the Cat with sass.

"Oh hey pussy, mind hurrying up so I can eat." I snickered, she was a pussy.

"Don't you dare talk to Cake like that." The blonde chick gritted and fisted my shirt.

"So I'm guessing the pussy is Cake?" I asked smirking at her angry face. I like this chick, usually girls fall head over heals for me and my sexy charms. I spoke to soon, her fist roughly connected to my jaw causing it to snap to the side.

"OH MY GLOB. I'm so sorry, I didn't think it would be that hard." She came to my aid all of the sudden. I simply snapped it back in place.

"Fucking hurt." I grumbled and bought my donut. "You can repay me later babe." I snickered when I smacked her butt and left the store.

"COME BACK HERE YOU INSENSITIVE ASSHOLE!" She yelled from behind me.

"Oh, came back from more sweet cheeks." I stifled a laugh as she threw a punch a me, only for me to catch it and hold her hand.

"You hands are quite soft for punching don't cha think?" I kissed her hand as she pulled it away hastily. He face was redder than a tomato, haha Marshall always has the ladies in check. I really gotta stop referring to myself in third person.

"What's your name beautiful?" I asked while catching her kick and holding her leg as I traced it to her inner thigh, she gasped at the contact. Seems like the badass blonde is an unexperienced innocent virgin. She kicked her leg up and made contact with my jaw again.

"Damn you gotta stop doing that, it might be a deal breaker." I snickered at her stubborness.

"Fionna!" He pussy, Cake? was it, called.

"Cake I'll be there in a second let me beat this guy up." She yelled back at Cake.

"Fionna. Just meet me at home, Ain't nobody got time for dat." Yelled the pussy. Now I figured this Fionna girl wouldn't give up until I was on the floor crying so, I'm gonna let her win.

"Fionna? Is it" I smiled and took a step towards her.

"Shut it you tard, I'm not finished with you." She evily grinned. I could tell she was going though the ways on how to cause me internal pain physically.

"Oh I'm so scared." I feigned fear. "Oh but babe, I'm not finished with you either." I snickered as I pulled her body towards me. She tried to get away but my strength was no match for her.

"Who are you?" She struggled.

"I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King." I grinned "And I'm your next boyfriend." I began to press my lips on hers gently. I'm assuming this was her first kiss because she was really really reluctant and she gave in after about 3 seconds of our lips touching. She must of been amazed or something because we kissed for about a minute before she came to her senses and kneed me in the crotch.

"Why?" I groaned as I held my crotch in my hands.

"Because I'm not you girlfriend and you stole my first kiss." She almost looked constipated.

"You okay? You look like you have to poop" I tried to get out but my crotch was hurting real bad. "Ya know you could have pushed me away instead of hitting my meat sack." I whined as she began to walk away.

"That would be no fun would it Marshall." She snickered as she walked back to wherever she lived.

And that was the last time I saw Fionna.

Just kidding, after she left I went home and on my way home I saw her and Cake arguing about peanut butter, we happened to live close to each other. I guess I'll be giving someone a surprised visit.

So after about three hours of contemplating and planning on how to get into Fionna's room uncaught and unharmed, I figured the hell with it. I'll just enter the window. This may sound stalkerish but I waited until Cake went to sleep as well as Fionna, then I entered her window. She was sound asleep and alone. Cake must sleep downstairs. GOODIE MORE FIONNA FOR ME. What's wrong with me. I don't even like this chick.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty." I pecked her lips.

"Shut up and leave." She grumbled and turned to her side. What an evil person. I ended up getting into her bed and sleeping with her. It was totally rated G I swear, but not for long. If she was awake I would of rocked her world. Damn blonde is asleep. She even sleeps with her hat on. I wrapped my arms around her and fell alsleep happily smelling her strawberry scented hair. WHOO! Jeez I'm such a stalker. When she wakes up she's gonna kill me.

**Hope you enjoyed it, I REALLY enjoyed writing it. Next chapter up soon CAN'T WAIT. PLEASE REVIEW A;SDKFJ;LAKSDJF;.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heh sorry I haven't updated I've been busy? THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ;D I LOVE YOU ALL ;* Please continue reviewing so I can feel like updating ;P**

**-Ariel**

**Fionna's Pov**

I woke up disturbed by the unusual warmth coming from another body? I slowly opened my eyes and saw a gigantic fall of black fur in from of me. This wasn't just any kind of fur, this was fur with arms, legs, and a body. I gently removed the fur's arms off my waist and looked for it's face. It was Marshall Lee. I rolled my eyes, I wasn't gonna hit him this time, he definitely crossed the damn line. He "slept" with me and stalked to me. I snickered to my self as I tiptoed into the bathroom and looked for some sisscors. I gently snipped the side of his head, it was getting harder and harder to hold in my laughter. He was gonna be so pissed.

If this manwhore thinks he can get into my pants he better think again. I'm proud to be a virgin. Sisters before misters, plus I don't wanna catch whatever Std's he has on him. I gently re-entered the bed and pretened to go back to sleep facing him. I was snickering as I waited for him to wake up. He was taking his time too, I ended up drifting back off to sleep.

I wake up to the feeling of hands cupping my boobs. I turn red as a tomato and open my eyes to see Marshall. I kick his stomach, sending him flying off the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I yelled.

"Visiting my favorite girl." He snickered and came closer. "Now give papa Marshall some lovin'" He brought me into a hug and began to kiss me neck. Instead of pushing him back, I started laughing. I laughed real hard at him as I finally remembered his new haircut.

"Usually girls moan when I kiss their necks... Is your neck ticklish?" He asked me with annoyance.

"You-YOUR HAIR!" I managed to get that out while holding my sides from the laughter. I couldn't stop laughing. His face was priceless. He walked towards the mirror in my bathroom shakily.

"FIONNA!" He screamed.

"Yes." I laughed at his angry voice.

"What the fuck do you think you just did?" He came close to me, his arms alithered around my waist.

"I. Cut. Your. Hair." I stated the obvious as I tried to wiggle out of his arms. It was no use, he was too strong and stubborn.

"I can see that, but why?" He came close and began to nibble on my lips before giving me a quick peck.

"You followed me home, slept in my bed, and kissed me two times." I glared at him before kneeing him in his "Family Jewels".

"Fi...You gotta stop doing that." He whined while holding his crotch, he seemed to be in that position alot.

"I'll stop when you stop kissing me." I rolled my eyes and entered the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower." I sighed before closing the door.

"Care for some company?" He asked while opening the door. His all knowing smirk returned on his face.

"NO." I pushed his face away from the door and closed the door, making sure it was locked. I slowly and tiredly entered the showered and enjoyed the company of water. Just after I finished rinsing the conditioner out of my hair I heard a click near the door. I was furious, if that bastard thinks he can-

"AHHHH!" I screamed as he peered through the shower curtain.

"What. I can't seen anything." He replied in a dissapointed tone. I looked down and realized my long hair had cascaded, covering my birthday suit. Thank glob for my long hair.

"Get out!" I yelled at him.

"I will when you-" I punched him in the face.

"YOU CAN GET OUT THE EASY WAY OUT THE HARD WAY" I yelled grabbing my razor blade and aiming it at him.

"Okay,Okay." He held his hands up and reluctantly left the room. I quickly grabbed my towel and ran into my room, grabbed all my clothes, and returned into the bathroom to change. When I was done changing I looked for Marshall, it seems that he left. Thank glob.

Although I hate his annoying self, I sorta miss his presence. I rolled my eyes and went on with my usual day.

**MARSHALL'S POV**

I left Fionna's house after almost seeing her in the showered. I figured it was enough of annoying her for today. I sighed as I looked at my reflection in the mirror, yes vamps can see theirself in the mirrors. I brushed my fingers against the haircut Fionna gave me and sighed. I figured I'd head out to the nightosphere and ask my hairdresser to make a potion to increase my hair growth.

"Mom" I yelled as I jumped through the portal.

"Yes Marshy." She greeted me with a hug.

"Where's Anna" I asked, anna was my hairdresser.

"She's at the barber shop." My mom ignored my haircut and pointed towards the barber shop. Yes us Vampires have eveything humans have, just majestically better. I met up with Anna, asked her for some help with the Marshall hair, just like that it was looking good.

"Thanks" I smiled at Anna.

"No prob Marshall, Any time." She winked before moving on with another customer.

I walked slowly back home and did the usual. Playing guitar, sucking red, watching tv. There wasn't much to think about, then my mind led to Fionna. Her soft hair and soft face, he beautifully curvy body. My mind was intoxicated with her images, my hand slid down to my crotch as I slowly rocked my hips back and forth. I replayed all the images of Fionna over and over.

"Fionna" I softly moaned as I climaxed. I really should get into her pants soon. This sexual frustration was becoming unbearble, this wasn't love, **Marshall never falls in love**. AGAIN With the third person. I gotta stop that.

**Thanks for reading, I love you if you review. Sorry about those parts -_- I felt awkward while writing them... so yeah. I love you Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. If yu don't feel comfortable reading Sexual things then don't read this chapter. Just a heads up ;)**

**Marshall's Pov**

For the past few day the sexual tension I have for Fionna is getting stronger and annoy. I can't seem to think clearly or wanna talk about anything other than sex. I'm starting to think I can't hang out with her anymore and I really do like her as a friend, but she really has to stop wear that tight mini blue skirt with the tight blue shirt. I've stopped visiting her for the last few days and I doubt she missed me, when I do she tells me to leave. Since the last time I saw her I haven't stopped thinking about her and weirdly enough masturbating isn't helping, yes Marshall Lee does the deed. Third person again -_-.

I slowly get up from my bed which I haven't left for the past week and I take a shower. After showering and feeling refreshed I suck the red out of eveything in the fridge and get back into bed like the usual routine. I know what I'm doing now isn't gonna benefit myself so I decided to- Someones knocking, I'll get back to my monologue later.

I slowly exit my bed and answer to recieve the surprise of a lifetime, Fionna was at my door.

"Miss me?" I smirked playfully, good thing I shwoered earlier.

"Sh-shut up. I was just wondering if you were okay" She stuttered.

"I'm perfectly fine babe. Bye" I rolled my eyes as I felt the myself harden and I shut the door in her face. She started knocking on the door furiously making me reluctant to open the door again but I did anyway.

"What now? Did you want me to invite you in?" I winked as her cheeks reddened.

"No I just think it was rude for you to slam the door in my face after I came to see if you were okay." She lecture me awhile more "And Another thing is why haven't you been arou-" I kissed her just to shut her up but I didn't pull away anytime soon and neither did she. I slowly bit onto her bottom lip, teasing her my hands were on her waist sliding lower and lower, it was surprising how she hadn't pull away so I had to before it got out of hand.

"See ya later babe." I kissed her lips and gently pushed her out of my door way and pushed her the opposite direction. I watched from the window as she gently touched her lips and smiled a bit before regaining her state of mind, she had a look of anger and came right back to my door. Now this is the third time she knocked onto my door, third times the charm. Fionna say goodbye to your virginity.

I opened the door quickly and pulled her into my arms and kicked the door with my foot as I flew us to my bed, instantly pinning her with my legs and arms.

"What the MARSHALL!" She yelled as I began to kiss her neck.

"You should've went home" I muttered as my hand slid under her shirt and bra and slowly cupped her beautiful perfectly sized breast.

"Ma-Marsh-shall." She said breathlessly, I would've thought she would put up a fight but she seemed to be giving in. My lips latched onto hers as I began to slid off my pants and her skirt. I slowly pulled of her hat and her shirt and she seriously seemed unaware the she was in her undergarments.

"Your so beautiful" I mumbled into her neck as I pulled off her bra and ran my tounge in between the valley of her chest, my hands were on each of her breast softly cupped.

"Uhhh" She moaned softly as my hand trailed onto her wet teddy bear underwear. My finger traced along her slit making her arch her back slightly breathing heavier, I took one finger and slid it into her her slowly, her moans were so hot and they way she looked beneath my was beautiful. Soon enough I had taken her underwear and positioned myself at her entrance, remembeing that she was a virgin I slowly pushed in.

"OWW!" Fionna abruptly yelled, making me jump a bit. Tears started forming in her eyes as I pushed in slowly. "Shhh It's fine it'll get better babe" I whispered into her ears then moving my lips onto her neck. It took all my power not to ram myself into her because she was so tight.

"Fionna" I moan a bit as she started to get comfortable, at her own pace she suddenly started rocking her hips into me.

"Harder" She gripped onto me.

Soon enough we were screaming each others names falling and finally climaxing. I collapsed beside her feeling relieved of the sexual tension between us.

"Should I leave..." Her voice craked as she asked. This is one of the things I hated about having sex, they were supposed to leave but I didn't want Fionna to leave. It was weird.

"No Stay." I held onto her while falling asleep with her in my arms.

I slowly stretched from my nap. Wait what? What the fuck?** It was a dream**? I ruffled my hair in agrivation.

My eyes widened as** I realized, I love Fionna.**

**I hoped you liked today's chapter sorry it was a bit short, I was having trouble deciding on where to take the story. Thanks for the reviews it makes me really happy seeing that some people like my stories. Thanks everyone love you.**

**-Ariel&Dalilah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright alright. Well let's start off with how grateful I am, thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter and sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have a bad habit with procrastinating and when I finally do write a chapter I post it instantly after writing it because I don't have the patience to proof read, with that sorry for any spelling errors or any misunderstood parts of the story.**

Marshall's Pov.

After realizing I actually had feelings for Fionna, which was only about a week ago, I've decided to keep my distance for a while. I wouldn't want to take her virginity although the sexual tension pent up is killing me slowly. She's so innocent and sweet; I'd love to be her first and her last. But that's just one thing a vampire like myself does. I decided to leave Ooh for a while, giving both of us space to think. Although I doubt she even saw me more than a creepy annoying vampire I needed to think about what I was going to do about my feelings for Fionna. It's not like I hadn't felt like this before. Yes, I Marshall Lee Abadeer has fallen in love once and once was enough. It was just a summer fling that happened and after summer was over I looked for her and never found her. Marceline was her name, and let me tell you she was everything I would want but Fionna was so much more intriguing. I heard a knock on my door before reluctantly leaving the comfort of my bed I struggled to float up and reach for the door.

"Yes." I ran a hand through my tousled hair in shock of seeing Cake at my door.

"Hello Marshall." She grinned deviously.

"What can I help you with?" I faked a smiled.

"Fionna is sick and Lord Monochromicorn is as well and knowing you, I thought you'd be the best person to take care of Fionna during her temporary cold. She's been a bit glum; you haven't visited in a while so I thought you could keep her entertained." She smiled hopefully.

A frown placed itself upon my face, Fionna is so beautiful it's hard not to keep my hands off her. But she's sick; I can't kiss or have sex with a sick girl. I reluctantly agreed and followed Cake back to her house, thinking I could restrain myself around Fionna. Boy I was wrong.

"Marshall. What are you doing here?" Fionna rolled her eyes but she hid the excitement in her voice. She was actually happy to see me.

"I came to take care of a sick child." I avoided looking at her, seeing as she was wearing a tight tank top and booty shorts.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked' briefly eyeing her up and down as a dark blush appeared on her cheeks.

"N-No." She stood her ground and I nodded in return.

"I'll be staying the night at Lord Monochromicorn's now you kids better be good and Marshall if you touch Fionna I'll rip your eyes out with my own bear claws." Cake backed out of the house with her eyes narrowed at Marshall. "Be good babycakes." She smiled at Fionna and left.

"So... what now?" Fionna asked puffing out her cheeks as boredom began to consume her.

"I don't know Fio. There's a lot we could do." I hinted while looking her up and down teasingly but to my surprise she was just staring at me. No blush nor anger nor sadness not even a smirk. I slowly stepped closer to her as she backed up slowly until her back hit the wall. I pressed out bodies together gently before smirking at her, her heartbeat was going abnormally fast for an innocent moment like this. My fingertips met with hers before my index finger slowly slid onto her arm across her shoulder, lingering on her collar bone and settling on her lips. I gently outlined the perfect shape of her pink plump lips. Something that was meant to be innocent became intimate, well at least it was in my mind. Her blue eyes pierced my bright brown ones; I decided that it was enough teasing her so my fingers tapped the tip of her nose before my palm rested onto her forehead.

"You're hot." I smirked.

"…." She gently closed her eyes and as if not being able to speak she pushed her hands against my chest' removing her warmth from my body instantly.

"I know I'm hot." She smirked. She innocently walked into her bedroom and locked the door not before yelling.

"I'M GONNA TAKE A SHOWER DON'T BOTHER ME!" Her yelling made me laugh a bit; maybe she wasn't as innocent as I thought.

She took the longest time in the shower and during that time I had watched three re-runs of the show _Friends._ This in total was an hour and thirty minutes. I knocked onto the bathroom door and yelled her name.

"Fionna!" I yelled again.

"WHAT!" She yelled in return.

"YOU'VE BEEN IN THE BATHROOM FOR AN HOUR AND THIRTY MINUTES. I HAVE TO PEE." I yelled.

"I'M ALMOST DONE CALM YOUR TITS." She angrily exited the shower in only a towel.

"Nice clothes." I smirked.

"Shut up." She grumbled as she attempted hiding the blush on her cheeks.

After using the bathroom she stayed in her room for the majority of the time. I don't know why Cake asked me to stay over, she seemed entertained in her room and I was starting to have the urge to bust into her room and take her right then and there but of course, I'm not that kind of guy.

"Fionna. I'm leaving now." I knocked onto her door. She opened the door hastily.

"Right now?" She bit on her lip making my Marshall junior twitch a little. I shook my head and nodded.

"But I thought you were going to stay longer…" She paused.

"I was supposed to stay the night but it looks like you can take care of yourself I've got people to see and things to do." I lied, I actually wanted to watch my favorite show _Say yes to the dress_ without being made fun of.

"..Are you going to see a girl?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Ye-yes…" I lied again. Well technically I wasn't lying, the brides on my favorite show were girls.

"Ohh…" She narrowed her eyes at me as jealousy flashed through her eyes making me chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked angrily.

"You're Jealous." I sang before pecking her cheek slowly.

"No- I'm not." She placed her hands on her hips. "I could care less about what you do with your free time." She sassed.

"Alrightie then I mean, I would stay but you're going to have to beg the Marshall Master." I sang again to taunt her.

"Like I'd ever do that." She scoffed and turned on her heel before heading into her room.

"Bye Fionna." I laughed as I closed the door, pretending that I left. She timidly left her room and looked around.

"Marshall?" She questioned, thinking I had left.

"Yes?" I slapped her behind.

"UGHH I HATE YOU!" She punched my chest.

"I love you too" I smiled because I was serious.

**I do** love you Fionna.

** Well I hope you liked the chapter and I'm thinking of just posting once or twice a month, tell my what you think?**

**Ariel&Dalilah**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey **guys... Here's a new chapter I hope you like it and yeahh... New chapter will be up sunday or saturaday or next week.. Depending on how many reviews I get ;P **

"Get off of me you dick!" Fionna huffed out while harshly pounding her fist against Marshall's bare chest.

"No Fi" He moaned tiredly. "You're so soft" He smiled as he nuzzled his face back into Fionna's neck.

"Get off of me or I'll cut your hair." Fionna gritted her threat through her pearly white teeth.

"Ughh Fine." Marshall hesitantly floated up to the ceiling angrily laying his back upon the cold wood.

"I think my fever's gone" Fionna smiled proudly.

"Mmmhm" Marshall replied uninterested, he was more interested in his own thoughts.

"MARSHALL!" Fionna startled Marshall, aggressively ripping him from his daydream.

"Yes" Marshall slowly let out a sigh which made Fionna uneasy.

_"Is he getting bored of me?"_ Fionna had a tendency to think aloud.

"No I could never get bored of you Fionna." Marshall smiled as he let the words easily slip out of his mouth.  
He had been planning on what to do about his feelings for Fionna. He didn't want to scare her away with forwardness nor did he want to wait too long. Fionna was aging each day as Marshall stayed the same.

"Oh..." Fionna gave Marshall a weak smile, they both were a bit tired from the events that had occurred last night.

"When do you think Cake's getting back?"

"I don't know...When Cake's at Lord. M's who knows how long she'll be gone." Fionna sighed as she flicked her blonde bangs to the side.

"I'll be back..." Marshall hastily left Fionna's house and instantly left to the night-o-sphere. He needed advice and he knew just how to get it.

"Bella...?" Marshall searched for his childhood friend.

"Marshall?" Bella, the girl Marshall had loved for years, the girl with the full red lips, the long pale flawless legs, the long brown waves for hair, and lets not forget Marshall's favorite feature about Anna, her beautiful blue-green eyes. Marshall had to admit that when his name left her mouth his heart skipped a beat.

"Bella" Marshall smiled as she approached him and engulfed Marshall in a hug.

"What is needed King of the night-o-sphere" Bella joked.

"I need your help" Marshall held her small pale hands in his big ones.

"With what?" Bella curiously raised an eyebrow at Marshall.

"A girl." Marshall blushed.

"A GIRL!" Bella grinned cheekily. She began to wink and nudge Marshall playfully. "What's er name?" Bella's Australian accent certainly showed as she spoke with an interested tone.

"Fionna...She's a human." Marshall suddenly became shy, he had never spoken to Bella about any girl before. Bella had strong criticism about girls and wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"What a pretty name... Humans are sweet you know" Bella spoke as her eyes began to sparkle.

"Bella." Marshall whined. "Don't get any ideas. I came here for your help remember"

"Oh yeah... Well she probably likes you so, I mean who wouldn't... Let's make her jealous." Bella smiled.

"How..Fionna doesn't get jealous, she's oblivious" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Well if she likes you she'll get jealous if she doesn't she won't care." Bella added hand gestures as she spoke as if she was 100% sure that Fionna liked Marshall as much as he liked her.

"Whatever you say Bells. But I doubt she'll care." I sighed.

"I'll be by your house as... Six." Bella bit down on her lip as she pushed Marshall out of her home.

***********Four hours later... Aka: Six.

"Alright now Fionna should be here in about three minutes." Bella firmly explained to Marshall how the plan was going to go.

"It's a good thing you can see the future." (A/N: HINT HINT COUGH COUGH BELLA CAN SEE THE FUTURE.)

Bella dressed up in a casual tank top and some jean shorts, she definitely didn't want Fionna to think that she was dating Marshall.

"Marshall open the door she's here." Bella kept her head in the fridge searching for something red as Marshall heard the door knock.

"Hello..." Marshall opened the door to see Fionna quite frustrated.

"You said you'd be back." She bitterly said.

"I got busy..." Marshall bit his lip hesitantly. This wasn't going how Bella explained it would.

"Marshy you need to buy more red things- I see we have a guest here..." Bella smiled a bit to big if you ask Marshall. And that's when Marshall figured it out. Bella wasn't helping him she was helping herself.

"Marshy?" Fionna wrinkled her nose and said Marshall's nickname distastefully.

"Anyway go get something for us to eat Marshall" Bella winked as nudged her head toward the doorway.

"I- Uh well- uh uhmm..." Marshall was being forcefully pushed by Bella.

"Get out and don't come back until you bring something red." Bella slyly shoved Marshall outside as she tugged Fionna inside Marshall's home.

_"She's gonna make Fionna hate me."_ Marshall thought. Marshall watched as Bella sat Fionna on the couch and began talking to her. Who knows what she was saying. Marshall couldn't believe his best friend was betraying him. It's not like Bella liked Marshall._ "Does Bella actually like-like me?"_ Marshall's eyes widened at the ridiculous thought.

Marshall ran as fast as her could to the candy store and bought everything red he could find. Just as he reached the house he watched as Fionna stormed out with tears in her eyes.

_"What did you do!" Marshall yelled angrily._

_"I did what I had to." Bella replied with tears.  
_

_"And what would that be!" _

**_"I saved her." _**

_"From what?"_

**_"From you."_**

**Thank**

**You**

**HOLAHHH**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. Sorry I'm leaving you guys in a sort of suspenseful ending. I hope you liked it and as I said in the beginning my next update will be relying on how many reviews I get. I love you guys thanks for the reviews so yeah.**

**-Ariel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I havenn't update I broke my computer charger... Ahh the struggle of life. I hope you like it but this chapter is a bit more.. serious? I promise the next chapter will be funny and happier.  
**

**Bella's pov.**

I really really like him... I have to do this. I won't let her win.

"Hey..." I faked a smile towards the blonde that Marshall loved unconditionally even if her wasn't aware of it.

"Hello..." Fionna replied hesitantly after I had kicked Marshall out of his house.

"So... Are you dating Marshall?" I raised an eyebrow.

"N-No." Fionna shook her head rapidly.

"Well listen here little bitch." I bitterly spat at her as she flinched at the sudden anger in my voice.

"What the hell is your problem" Fionna raised her voice.

"Shut up. Listen. I am going to MARRY MARSHALL!" I towered over her. "You better stay away from him or I'll hurt you." I smiled as I watched her face redden with anger.

"No." She gritted through her teeth.

"And why is that?" I sang to her in a taunting tone.

"Because I won't let a self centered attention seeking unwanted bitch tell me what to DO!" Fionna stood up breathing heavily.

"Oh no..." I laughed. "Fionna, Marshall doesn't love you. And he never will. He will always love me besides even if he loved you, you couldn't be together. He's older and he never ages while you on the other hand age everyday." I cackled as tears formed in Fionna's eyes.

"I don't care. I don't even like Marshall!" Fionna ran outside as I followed her.

"RUN YOUR FAT ASS OUT OF HERE!" I laughed.

"What did you do!" Marshall yelled angrily.

"I did what I had to." I replied with fake tears.

"And what would that be!" He yelled angrily.

"I saved her." I lied.

"From what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"From you." I bit my trembling lip as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"What could I possibly do to Fionna?" Marshall said with a weak tone.

"SHE'S A HUMAN! YOU JUST CAN'T LOVE A HUMAN! SHE'LL AGE AND YOU NEVER WILL AGE!" I shoved Marshall.

"Calm down Bells" Marshall pulled me into his chest but I have had enough.

"Stop, let me go." I sobbed.

"No." He gripped onto me tighted.

"Why won't you love me? What's wrong with me? What does that human have that I don't?" I sobbed into his toned chest.

"Bella..." Marshall had pity laced into his voice.

"It's too late, you already love that human." I laughed softly as the real tears left my eyes hysterically. I pulled away from him hesitantly.

"Bells... Don't go" Marshall had a worried look plastered onto his face that made me want to stay.

"I have to.. It hurts..." I cried as I placed my hand on chest where my heart lied beneath.

"...Bu-" Marshall tried but I cut him off.

"Don't pity me Marsh. Go patch things up with Fionna." I walked away with my heart aching. I really hadn't thought anything through.

**Marshall's Pov.  
**

I watched as Bella walked away. I couldn't help but feel like a weight has been lifted. I do love Fionna... but how will I fix everything? I flew straight to Fionna's house.  
I knocked onto her bedroom window.

"Fionna?" I yelled as I opened the window.

"Go away..." I heard a weak voice come from under the blankets.

"No..." I padded over the blankets hesitantly. "Fionna.. What did Bella say to you?"

"Nothing important." Fionna hid under the blankets.

"It was enough to make you cry... Tell me or else." I threatened playfully.

"She said we could never be together and that I would age and you'd stay like that forever so I'd be a grandma while you'd be a fit young lad. It would be sicko dude." Fionna chuckled slightly.

"Why would that matter. If I love you and you love me, that's all we need. I'd never take you for granite and I'd love every moment with you until the day and you die and when you do, a part of me will die with you because Fionna, I'm in love with you and I don't think I can spend a day without thinking of you."

"Marshall." Fionna whined. "Stop playing pranks." She tossed under the blankets.

"I'm serious Fionna."

"I-I..." Fionna got up and sat on her knees.

"Well? Do you love me back?" I felt the shaking begin in my body as she hesitated to asnwer.

**"...No."  
**

**I hope you liked this chapter and I left you guys on a cliffhanger again. ;) How's everything? if you have any questions feel free to ask them in the review box and I will attempt in answering them in the next chapter.**

**Love you byee**

**-Ariel**

**Ps: sorry its a little bit shorter I wanted to post this as fast as possible, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I never proof read my work as bad as that sounds and the next chapter shall be longer ;D see you later.  
**

**Next chapter will be posted around June 13-16. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Aye guys it's Ariel. Sorry I updated a day late, I got a bit lazy again. Hope you liked the chapter and enjoyed it so yeah byee.**

**Fionna's Pov.**

*Recap*

Marshall was left speechless by my response, but that was the truth. I didn't love Marshall.

"Oh... Uhm... This is awkward.." Marshall Lee blushed furiously. He was sweating so hard beads of sweat were evident on his forehead.

"Oh it's not that I don't love you but Marshall... I like you. I really really like you. I don't love you but maybe I could in the future..." It was the truth but how he said 'I love you' so carelessly made me wonder how many times he's told a girl he's loved them.

"So you dig me Fi" He smirked.

"Sure Marshall we can say that." I rolled my eyes playfully as a blush formed on my cheeks.

"You're so cute when you blush." He laughed as he pinched my cheeks.

"Shut up." I pouted.

"So what does this mean?" He asked fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"You tell me..." I tilted my head to the side as he grazed his lips on my neck.

"Well.." He smiled and nibbled on the corner of my lips.

"FIONNA!" Cake bursted into the room as Marshall and I flew apart.

"Y-Yes?" I asked with a flustered expression on my face.

"Hai Babycakes" Cake smiled but glared at Marshall. "What is that doing here?" Cake growled.

"I'm here because I wanna be, pussy." Marshall grumbled.

"What was that?" Cake narrowed her eyes at Marshall.

"Nothing." He rolled his eyes and jumped out of the window, leaving me alone with Cake.

"So... What was that about?" Cake smirked, tapping her foot against the wooden floor.

"Nothing..." Fionna raised an eyebrow. "What would that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know Fionna, you've been acting a bit fishy lately. And now I know why" Cake laughed.

"And what exactly do you know?" Fionna taunted Cake's 'wisdom.'

"YOU AND MARSHALL ARE PLANNING A SURPRISED BIRTHDAY PARTY FOR ME!" Cake smiled.

"Y-Yeah... But pretend to be surprised okay, we wouldn't want all this to go to waste." I went along with what cake said only because I don't know what Marshall and I are right now. I don't think she even likes him in the same room with me.

"WHOO HOO DON'T FORGET THE CAT NIP!" Cake yelled as she scrambled down stairs.

"Phew." I sighed and flopped onto my bed.

"So a birthday party for Cake?" Marshall flew beside me.

"You heard?" I sighed.

"Yeah. You guys are really loud. I find it funny whenever we're about to kiss Cake comes busting in." Marshall pecked my cheek softly.

"Because you have the worst timing." I laughed.

"Do I really Fionna?, Do I really?" He asked.

"Yes, yes you do." I pulled him down onto me, craving his touch for some odd reason. "Can...can you touch me?" I nervously waited for his reply. He had a suggestive wink going on. "Not sexually Marshall." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not easy" I laughed.

"I know you're not" He laughed and wrapped my in his arms, caressing my cheek once or twice before laying his lips against mine.

"You know...I was really looking forward to that birthday party." Cake sighed from the doorway, startling Marshall and I.

"CAKE." I widened my eyes as Marshall flew to the celing, out of Cake's reach.

"So I guess you two are a thing now, huh?" Cake sighed.

"N-" Marshall cut me off, "Yes..." He smiled at cake nervously.

"I knew this would happen someday." Cake sighed. "Just keep it pg-13 Marshall, I don't wanna be an aunt yet."

"O-Okay..." Marshall looked at Cake with fear, he probably didn't think Cake would be calm about this relationship.

"Fionna. Stay away from tier 15." Cake narrowed her eyes at both of them. "I'm watching both of you!" Cake walked out of the room with her eyes narrowed.

"Well.. That was easier than I thought." I sighed.

"Yeah... Weird... Are you sure that was Cake?" Marshall Lee questioned.

"Now that you think about it..." I pondered for a moment before realizing it was the Ice King.

"It was me the Ice King!" The Ice King entered the room in his natural form.

"What the fudge! That was so not cool dude!" Fionna blushed furiously.

"Ahahhaha! C'mon gunter that was enough embarrassment for those two." The Ice King flew away with Gunter held tight in his arms.

"I'm tired now." Marshall whined/

"Shouldn't we go hit him or something. That was creepy." I furrowed her eyebrows.

"No we have bigger things to worry about." Marshall sighed.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like what we're going to tell Cake."

**Will Cake approve of Marshall or will she forbid Fionna from seeing him ever again. Thanks for reading, and just a heads up Bella is coming back soon. She'll be back MWAHAHAHAHAH. Nextchapter up soon.**

**-Ariel ;D A/N: Sorry for any grammar mistakes I feel really lazy and I never read the stories after I write them due to my horrible self. But I hope you liked it anyway. Ask me questions, I'll take any requests and yeah. Byee  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fionna's pov.**

Marshall and I, have been keeping out relationship on the down low for the past week. I wasn't sure how to tell Cake I was in some sort of relationship with Marshall. We haven't even confirmed whether we are dating.

"Marshall." He was sleeping beside me. "Wake up!" I kicked him off the bed, sending him flying to the floor.

"Ouch Fi!" He moaned on the ground. "Could you be anymore aggressive?" He grumbled and sat on the bed.

"I just wanted to confirm our relationship." I shrugged, he was a little startled about how blunt I was.

"We're dating... right?" He furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Oh. Okay. Nice to know." I entwined my hands together and laid them on my hands. "We should tell cake..." I mumbled.

"Right now?" He squeaked, making me laugh. He was a bit intimidated by cake sharp claws.

"Yeah, now seems like a good time. I mean she's downstairs, why not?" I took his hand and led him downstairs. "Cake!" I called out but her laughter filled the air. I looked over at cake and I see Bella. They look like they're having a good time.

"Baby cakes have you met Marshall's girlfriend?" Cake asked.

"What?" I glared at Marshall but he gave me a reassuring look and squeezed my hand.

"Hey Fionna. I don't think we have met properly." Bella grinned, her flawless complexion made me doubt why Marshall was still with me.

"I'm pretty sure we met earlier." I gritted.

"Come on Marshall. I came to take you home." Bella snatched Marshall's hand away from mine and kissed his cheek. He rolled his eyes and mouthed "I'll explain later." In return I rolled my eyes and ran into my room. Everyday I question whether or not Marshall actually wants to be with me.

**MARSHALL'S POV**.

"Bella. Do I really have to do this?" I groaned at she tugged me into the Night-o-Sphere. i

"Yes you promised." She grumbled and brought me to her house to meet her parents.

Now I know what you're thinking, "I'm cheating on Fionna." but I'm not. I really love Fionna and I'm just keeping her safe from Bella. Here I'll explain how it happened.

FLASHBACK.

A day earlier.

I was casually playing my bass when someone knocked on my door. It was Bella.

"What do you want?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I need you to do me a favor." She clasped her hands together and gave me a hopeful look.

"What kind of favor?" I glared at her.

"I need you to be my boyfriend tomorrow." She sighed.

"No." I slammed the door in her face.

"Marshall if you don't help me I will suck Fionna's blood. You just have to be my fake boyfriend for a day. My parents want to arrange a marriage with some asshole. If they think I'm dating you it'll buy me time to actually find someone I love. Please do this." She pleaded and yelled from the window.

"Fine but you better leave Fionna alone. If you lay a finger on her I'll kill you with my bare hands." I gritted as she nodded and left."

FLASHBACK END

And that's why I'm here. We entered the house in silence with out hands entwined. Her skin was burning mine with heat. When we entered the house and instantly went to the dinning table where her parents were sitting respectfully.

"Marshall! Long time no see!" Bella's mother grinned and gave me a hug. Due to our long time friendship her parents knew me quite well.

"Marshall." Her father nodded in approval. He wasn't much of a happy person. We sat at the table and ate in silence. "So Marshall how long have you been dating our precious Bella?" Her mother's sudden outburst startled everyone.

"We've been dating for a few months now." I looked over to Bella and faked a smile while her grip on my hand tightened. She was sweating imensely.

"How'd you to start dating?" Her father stared at me intently.

"Well one day we met up and the next thing I know we started dating." I laughed nervously.

"What do you like about Bella?" Her mom grinned.

"Well, she's beautiful. Perfect in everyway, In fact at times I feel like she's way out of my league. She deserves to be with someone better than I'll ever be." I pressed my lips into a fine line and looked at her. She was blushing.

"That's so sweet!" Her mother gushed. "Marshall give Bella a kiss!" Her mother clapped. My eyes widened when I looked over at Bella's flushed face. She had a worried look on her face. I simply cupped her face and leaned in.

I hope Fionna will forgive me.

**Ayee it's Ariel.**

**Sorry I haven't updated I've been busy... sike. I just forgot about the story. I promise I'll update more. I hope you liked the chapter. Again I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes and mispelling like I've said a million times before, I don't proofread. I really wanted to update this as soon as possible.**

**Do you think Marshall kissed Bella?**


End file.
